roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Badger
The Honey Badger is a carbine that has an integral suppressor. The weapon is based off of the AAC Honey Badger, which is an integrally suppressed personal defense weapon. The weapon can be unlocked by either achieving Rank 62 or paying up to 13400 Credits. The gun was added to the game as part of an update that also included the addition of the M4A1, Colt SMG 635, and M16A3. While it is classified as a PDW in real life, it is featured in the Carbine section in Phantom Forces. History The '''AAC Honey Badger PDW '''is a personal defense weapon based on the AR-15 platform. It is chambered in .300 AAC Blackout (7.62x35mm) and produced by Advanced Armament Corporation, a subsidiary of Freedom Group. Both the rifle and the caliber used were developed in close cooperation with American special operations units to create a suitable and effective replacement for the MP5SD and similar weapon systems. In-Game The Honey Badger is very suitable for a stealthy play style. However, it is difficult to use at longer ranges as its substantial vertical kick can make aiming at long range difficult. Though, the spread is very tight and easy to control. The player may want to treat the Honey Badger like an M16A3 or M4A1 with a normal suppressor attached. The Honey Badger is practically an M4A1, being in the same class of weapons (Carbine) and having the same maximum damage. The only difference in damage is the minimum damage, which is 2 higher at 21 minimum damage. This allows for the Honey Badger to be more effective than the M4A1 past 120 studs, if it is effective then at all with the short-ranged focus of Carbines. However, the Honey Badger does have 10 studs less for the maximum and minimum damages compared to the M4A1, and while it is negligible, it indirectly balances out the damage differences of both weapons. Other than the damages, the weapons are pretty much the same with the similar reload speed and reload animation, as well as the same 30-round magazine size (though the Honey Badger uses .300 Blackout in its magazines compared to the M4A1's 5.56x45mm in the M4A1's magazines). Even though the weapon has an integral suppressor, it has the same ballistics as the other M4/M16 variants. This is very advantageous compared to the regular unsuppressed weapons. Furthermore, compared to other integrally suppressed weapons like the VSS and the AS VAL, this trait is even more advantageous as a Honey Badger user doesn't need to spend much time to compensate for bullet drop. Unlike other Carbines, the Honey Badger has very good penetration capabilities thanks to the heavy ammunition it uses and can successfully penetrate thin walls. However, the player can't penetrate average thickness walls. Pros and Cons Pros: * Integral suppressor ** Having the same bullet drop and muzzle velocity as the other M4/M16 even though it's suppressed. * Good hip fire performance * High movement speed * High penetration for its class * Clear iron sights Cons: * High vertical recoil * Below-average static ranges, but it's just as effective at medium range as the other weapon * Can't pick the ammunition from anything aside the Carbine class. Trivia * The official commercial name of this weapon is the AAC Honey Badger PDW. ** Nevertheless, it's unclear if any national armed forces in the world use this gun. * This is the first carbine that has an integral suppressor. * In real life, the actual barrel is only 15cm (6 inches) long, making it close to useless without its suppressor. * It was added in part 5 of the Summer Update, after the M4 and M16 revamp. To be precise, it was released 7/16/2016. * The Honey Badger is named after the animal of the same name. * It has been used in many famous games, most recently Call Of Duty:Ghosts. * This is the only gun in-game with the ammo type 300 AAC Blackout. * The cocking mechanism is the same as the M4/M16 series, as they are based off of each other. Gallery RobloxScreenShot07162016 151105776.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 151032941.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 144043177.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 151009027.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 144048999.png HONEY.png RobloxScreenShot07162016_165752208.png RobloxScreenShot07162016_141818868.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 8.08.54 PM.png Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Carbine Class Category:Suppressor